


Дедушка Неплов "Басня На троих"

by Nu_takoe, WTF Nastoyashee Sveklo 2021 (WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020)



Series: WTF Nastoyashee Sveklo 2021: тексты G-T [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, Original work - Freeform, Parody, Poetry, WTF Kombat 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Ориджинал - Freeform, Юмор, пародия, стихи
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nu_takoe/pseuds/Nu_takoe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Nastoyashee%20Sveklo%202021
Summary: Переделка басни
Series: WTF Nastoyashee Sveklo 2021: тексты G-T [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133600
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Выкладки команды WTF Nastoyashee Sveklo 2021





	Дедушка Неплов "Басня На троих"

В те времена был борщ еще не выпит:  
Румяная свекла, и Пастернак, Бульонный Параллелепипед -  
Втроем затеяли фикло писать и на инсайде обсуждать.  
"Я написал уже сонет, роман, пиесу и памфлет -  
Я Пастернак и вам скажу, что в прошлом времени пишу,  
Писал, и возведу на трон литературный сей канон".  
"А я пишу сейчас", - кричит Свекла и сей же миг строчит:  
"Там экшн, драка, детектив, там диалог, речитатив,  
Там репортаж, и я спешу: что вижу - вот о том пишу!  
Приемчик ваш уже не модный, и сам вы ни на что не годный,  
Я в ногу с временем иду, плыву, лечу, лежу и ду..."  
"В литературном вам ряду нет мест, и есть вашу еду  
Лишь будет тот, чей вкус и стиль коронавирус снес в утиль!"-  
То Пастернак бушует, но "Всё параллелепипедно!" -  
Кричит Бульонный, - "я без слов вам написать рассказ готов.  
Картинки - круть, а ваши времена не стоят жалкого рожна!"  
Скажи, читатель, как же быть? Текст написать и суп сварить?


End file.
